You Can't Love Me
by Tallperson
Summary: this is a story that i posted on Degrassi boards ands i wanted to post it here.It's a SellieSemma triangle. Takes place in the 6th season


Author's note: In this story, "Don't You forget About Me" never happened. After Ellie and Sean broke up, they kept in touch and stayed friends. Emma's with Peter. But after Sean comes back, he gets back with Ellie. But Emma and Sean still have feelings for each other.

-At a restaurant, Peter and Emma are having lunch with Peter's dad-

Emma: I just love it here. I mean the view is amazing.

Mr. Stone: My pleasure. Glad you could help us celebrate Pete's 17. That's an important day. Got to have your friends around.

Peter: no dad. The guy made a mistake. That's not your car.

Mr. Stone: You're right son. It's not. Happy birthday.

He hands Peter the keys to a new car

Peter: You're kidding!

Mr. Stone: Nope. Now I know your birthdays not for two days. Here, here, here. But I wanted you to have it for the first day of school.

Peter hugs his dad excitedly

Mr. Stone: You're welcome. Here let's take it for a spin.

Peter's driving the car with Emma in the passenger seat 

Peter: I can't believe this car is mine. I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

Peter and Emma kiss as Jay and Sean walk over 

Sean: Emma?

Emma: Sean? What are you doing here?

Sean: I moved back. I'm with Jay now.

Jay: Easy Broke Back Mountain. He means he's sleeping on my couch.

Peter makes a coughing sound

Emma: Oh Peter, this is Sean. Sean this is Peter, my boyfriend.

Sean: Oh. How's it going man? 

Peter: So you're the Sean?

Sean: Guess so.

Peter puts his arm around Emma

Sean: Well see you guys at school tomorrow.

Emma: You're back at Degrassi?

Emma smiles at the thought of having Sean back at her school. It made her happy to know her hero was back

Sean walks into the Dot where Ellie is talking with Marco and Paige. Ellie sees him. Her mouth goes wide and so does the other's.

"Sean!" she yells as she stands from the table.

"Hey!" he says as he walks over to her. They hug. "I'm so glad you're back." says Ellie.

"So am I." He replies. They break apart and she hits him. "You didn't even call. Some friend!" she says.

"I wanted to surprise you. Hey Paige. Marco.

Parco (Paige and Marco): Hey Sean!

"It's good to see you." Says Paige.

"So. You want to sit. We just ordered some drinks. We can catch up." Offers Elli.

"Sure. You going to university?"

"Yeah. Me and Marco."

"I'm going to Banting." Says Paige and Sean just smiles and nods.

So for the next hour and a half, Ellie and Sean joked and had fun with Parco. It was just like old times. Ellie could feel herself falling for him again. 'No. Don't do this Nash', Ellie told herself. She didn't want Sean to hurt her again, even though after their break up, they had decided to just be friends. At the end of their gathering, Paige and Marco had left and they were the last ones left. As they were walking out, Sean stopped and looked at Ellie. He thought she looked beautiful. Just not as beautiful as Emma when he saw her the other day…

"Well, I guess we'll talk later," he said as he began to walk out the door. Ellie stopped him as she grabbed his arm. "Sean, wait…"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I know when we broke up. I said I didn't care and I'd never feel that way again…" Sean just stares at her as she steps closer to her. It was as if she never had feelings for Craig. "I was wrong." She whisper, her voice cracking. Sean looks at her as she touches his face. All he could think was what would Emma think. But then he realized, Emma was with Pete or Pinocchio or whatever he said his name was. He didn't really care. He couldn't have Emma. Sean looked at and kisses her softly and pulls back. "Will you be my girlfriend? Again?" Ellie smiles and kisses him again.

The next day at school, Sean ran into Emma and Manny in homeroom. He sat next to Emma, in between Manny and her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."Says Manny and Emma.

"You look happy. Well, happier than yesterday." Says Emma.

"Yeah. I'm happy." he replies/

"Who's the girl?" asks Manny.

"What? There's no girl."

"Oh, come on. Glowy face. There's has to be a girl. Man! You are back less than a week, and you're already hooking up with someone. Who is it Sean?"

"Ok, I give in…I'm dating Ellie." He says avoiding Emma's eyes and nodding. Emma looks down and swallows nervously.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you two are…back together. I'm really happy for you." Says Emma putting on her best fake smile and lying through her teeth.

"Really?" Sean asks, surprised and disappointed. "Thanks." He says and Emma smiles at him nervously and looks down. She starts to type on her computer.

After class, Emma and Manny walks to their lockers.

"So," says Manny as she opens her locker. "Jealous yet?"

"What?" says Emma as she closes her locker? Manny raises her eyebrows and says, "Are. You. Jealous yet? Sean's back with Ellie. Sean's your new best friend. Oh and have I forgotten the part where you, still have feelings for him." She says THIS IN HER 'I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN YOU KNOW YOURSELF, NOW LISTEN UP' voice.

"What? Manny! You are so delusional. I don't have feelings for Sean."

"Present." Says Sean stepping up beside Emma. "Hey."

"Hey!", says Manny. "We were just talking about you."

"I heard."

"Yeah. Um. We were just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us."

"Yeah. Sure. That's cool."

Peter walks up to Emma and puts his arm around her waist. "Hey guys." He says.

"Hey." Says Manny and Sean.

"So, Em." Says Peter. "Can I take you out for lunch?"

"Where are we going?"

"Shay Grill."

"Um, well. I have reservations with Manny and Sean at the café de la Degrassi."

"Come on Em. Please?"

"Um, sure. Sorry guys. Looks like I'm out." She says to Sean and Manny.

"Oh, fine. I mean you could invite us too Pinocchio…. Kidding, Em. Sean and I will eat lunch with out you two." Says Manny. Emma just smirks.

"Come on Sean," says Manny as she playfully puts her arm around Sean's shoulder. "It seems as if we're not wanted here." She says jokingly.

"Love you too Manny." Emma says. Manny smirks and walks off with Sean. Emma feels jealousy with seeing how friendly her two best friend s were being.

'I'm jealous now.' Emma thinks to herself.

Ok, so this is sort of like of like a song fic. The bold letters are the song. It's called Dying From A Broken Heart by Brooke Valentine...

At lunch, Manny sat with Sean and Darcy. Soon Darcy left to go find Spinner.

"So. Sean." Says many, adjusting herself to sit on her legs. "You and Ellie. Kind of ramdom." she says.

"Why? I dated her before I left."

"True. But you don't love her."

"What.-"

"Not like you love Emma."

"Manny, I don't love Emma. Besides…Even if I did", he says getting serious. "It wouldn't matter. She apparently loves Peter."

"I hope not…" she says and adds "I don't really like Peter…Don't ask why…Emma's gorgeous isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is," says Sean, not realizing he said it out loud. Manny opened her mouth wide and surprised, happy. "I knew it! You're still in love with her!"

"Whatever Manny. She's my friend. Nothing more", he says lying through his teeth. Manny just rolls her eyes. She knew they still loved watch other. They just needed a push. And Manny was just the one to give it.

Now Manny and Emma are at home talking in her living room, while watching TV and eating popcorn.

"So", says Manny. "We're going to Spinner's costume party, right?"

"Yeah. Sure… I wonder what Sean is going as?"

Manny just smirks at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just. I thought your first thought would be about Peter…"

"It was… But I already know. Well, I'm going as a slutty bunny rabbit." Says Emma, which made Manny crack up.

"Slutty? Em, Please. You cannot be slutty." Says Manny. Emma raises her eyebrow and Manny says, "Well Jay was the real slut. Not you."

"Yeah, whatever…Oh gawd! I just hope Sean never finds out about what Jay and I have in common."

"Trust me, em. Jay won't tell. I'm sure he does not want is face bashed in."

"Ha. Ha."

"So, um", said Manny getting an idea. "What is Peter going as?"

"He said he always wanted to be a fireman."

"Fireman", repeated Mann.

"Why?"

"Um. No reason. Hey! So I'm going as a naughty cop! Wanna go get our costumes tomorrow?"

"Sure. At 2:00?"

The next day at Hal's Goblins and Ghoul's Costume Shop, Emma and Manny were looking for their costumes.

"Ok. Here's mine", says Manny holding up her costume package.

"Sheriff Deputy Rosalind Sound like a stripper name." Says Manny. Emma laughs and sees a whip.

"Well. Halloween is a day to be someone you're not. So I want to go all out," she says as she picks it up and holds it to her costumed package.

"Wow. Sluttty bunny. And her slutty whip. That's so…un-you."" Manny says

All of a sudden, Manny sees Sean walk into the shop, looking around. "There's Sean", Manny whispers to her. Emma eyes go wide and hides her costume behind her back as he smiles and walks toward them. "Hey."

"Hi! Sean." Says Emma." What are you doing here?"

"Costume." He says smirking. "I was helping set up for Spin's party. Uh, Ellie wants us to go as Beauty and the Beast. Shocker, yeah, but. I think I'm a go with something less fury." Says Sean and Manny chuckles. "So, what are you two going as?"

"Naughty cop." Says Manny. Sean nods confused and d rolls his eyes.

"Um,"says Emma, being obvious that she was hiding something. "No one."

"No one?" asks Sean smirking. "Come on. What's behind your back?" says Sean as he steps closer to her.

"Nothing." She whines. Sean playfully tries to reach behind her to get it. He puts his hand through her arm, automatically bringing her to him. They get really close now and look into each other's eyes. Many is still standing right behind the. She licks her lip with apprehension, nervously rolls her eyes and swallows. "Ok." She whispers to herself, very quietly. "I'm just… going to be over here," she says quietly walking over to the cashier.

"Um." Says Emma licking her lips. "I."

"Yeah," says Sean, not knowing what he was saying. Emma then realizes where they are and backs away. Both looks down. "I'm a rabbit."

"What?" ask Sean, looking up.

"My costume. It's a rabbit."

"Oh."

"So, guys!" yells Many walking back over, acting as if she did not just whiteness their little intimate encounter. "Um, Emma. We have that thing to go to. Facials. Remember? You promised me?"

"Oh! Yeah. Right. Sure. Bye Sean.' She says and begins to pay for her costume.

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye Sean." Says Manny. "Oh, Sean?"

"Yeah?"

She walks up to him and says "Fireman. BE a fireman."

"Why?"

"Trust me. Fire man is a very lucky costume." And she follows Emma out.

Later that day, Ellie and Sean are at her dorm watching TV.

Ok, so what are you going as?" ask Ellie.

"Oh, I'm a fire man." Says Sean.

"Fire man? Why?

"A friend thought it'd be a good idea. Hey, you know Em's going as a bunny. I find that funny.

"Why? She has always been a psycho good girl freak."

"Hey. Emma's one of my best friends "

"And I'm just your girlfriend?" Asks Ellie getting upset.

"No. You are more than that. I just don't want you to bad talk my friends.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to insult your precious Emma."

"Ell. Don't be like that."

"Like what? Jealous that all you talk about is your new bff,'

"You that like there's a problem with us being just friends" Sean says pulling a piece of hair out of her face. Ellie looks down and sighs shaking her head.

"No, I'm just stressed. I sent my article in to be published. And I haven't been notified yet."

"Oh. Well. I'm sure you'll get it published. You are the greatest writer out there Ms. Nash." He says smiling and kissing her. She pulls back after 5 seconds and looks at him and smiles, but inside her heart was breaking…

**To whom, this may be concerned  
To those who may want to learn  
I'm writing this to you  
The reason I won't be here no more (no more)  
Reason I won't live I yearn (I yarn)  
The reason I won't be here observed  
Cause I will die if you were to leave**

At Spinner's party, Emma and Manny walk in the door. Emma's wearing a pink elastic ballet outfit to be the bunny's suit. She's also wearing stockings (white) and she has bunny ears and her pink whip. Manny is wearing blue booty shorts and a blue half jacket piece, showing about 2 inches of her midriff. She has a cop hat on, Her badge reads Sherrif Deputy Rosalind. She sees Liberty who is dressed as Little red Riding Hood. "Hey! Liberty! Over here!" Liberty walks over to them.

"Wow" is all she says. "Your costumes are… You guys really went all out."

"Yeah, Little Red. So did you. Let me guess. JT's the "Big Bad Wolf."" Says Manny laughing.

"Og course," she answers. "Emma, you're a slutty rabbit. That's so unyou. But you did a great job. Sean's gonna go ballistic."

"Liberty. Peter's my boyfriend."

"Yeah." She replies

"Oh. Have you seen Peter? Where's Sean?"

"Um. Sean's here. Somewhere. You'll never guess his costume. It's-"

"Hey." Syas Manny. "Don't spill the surprise", she says tyring to make sure Emma doesn't find out how Sean is dressed…yet….(hehehe)

Across the room, Ellie (Bell in Beauty of the Beast) and Sean (fireman, with a fireman mask) are at a table drinking punch.

"So!" yells Ellie, over the music. "I got my article published."

"What!" yells Sean.

"My article! It's published!"

"Oh! Great!" he says, hugging her and he sees, behind her that Peter's dressed in a fireman costume too. He comes up to Emma and kisses her. His eyes bulge out when he sees her costume and his mouth goes wide. HE starts to cough and pulls back from Ellie.

"Are you ok?" she asks worried.

"Yeah. Just choked on some gum." He says sheepishly and looks down. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Sean. That means a lot." She says and kisses and hugs him. Sean looks down after glancing at Emma.

**Oh, look what you've done it's like a disease I'm dying from a broken heart help me**

**Oooh look what you've done your the remedy **

**I'm dying from a broken heart. **

"I'm going home", says Peter at 1:00am. "You coming?" he says to Emma.

"Um. No. I think I'm going to stay. JT will drive Manny and me home." She kisses him goodbye/

"I think I'm going to go get my purse out of Spin's room." says Emma to Manny.

"Ok, And I'm going to go somewhere else." She says Smiling. Manny sees Sean and walks over to him. He's drinking punch.

"So, where's Ellie?" she asks.

"She, um. She went to go fix her make up or whatever." And, you're what? Drowning your sorrows in liquor?"

"What?" he asks.

"The punch is spiked." She says tilting her head to the side and folding her arms. "Have you seen Emma, yet?"

"Yeah, but I haven't talked to her yet."

"Why not? Her outfit a little too sexy for you?" she says smiling and joking.

"Nah."

"Oh, come on. You don't think she looks good?"

"She is hot" he says putting enfaces on the is and slipping up. Manny smiles in surprise and moves her tongue to the side of her mouth. She laughs.

"I meant. That she. I mean.." he stops at Manny's raised eyebrows. Ellie comes over to them.

" Hey. Ellie.." Manny says.

"Hi… Manny." she says as she puts her arm around Sean. He coughs. Manny rolls her eyes.' As if I would actually try to still Sean. As if.' She thinks to her self. 'Nope. That's Emma's place.' There is an awkward moment. "So, what I really came over here for was to tell you. Emma and Spinner need your help. They are trying to find the rest of the CDs. Did you move it while helping set up? " Ask Manny.

"No, it should still be in hi...I'll go help look." He says as he quickly walks off.

Ellie hated how he would always jump at the chance to help Emma.

**Some may not, understand the words I say they have no idea how that feels me**

**They don't know why **

**I'm an angel in my dreams**

**'cause if you leave me babe I will die**

Emma went to Spinner's room to get her purse, but decided to sit and think. She still couldn't believe Sean was back. He had been back for a month now, and they had now been like best friends, spending a lot of their time together. More time than she spent with Peter or he spent with Ellie. Yuck! Why was he dating Ellie' Emma thought.

'Wait. Why do I care?' a voice said in her head.

'Because you still want him, duh.' Answered the voice in her head. And so what if she did. That moment they had in the shop convinced her of her feelings for him and he had to have feelings for her too. He was the one who kept her close to him.

'But I'm with Peter', she reminded herself. 'And I love him…I think…maybe.' She gets up and walks over to Spinner's dresser, which is surrounded by pictures of him and Darcy. They were cute together. Very cute. As if on cue, Sean walks in. He sees her and gets an idea. He pulls off his hat and hides his face behind it. He sneaks up on her and says "Boo!" she turns around. She smiles, thinking its Peter. "Babe," she says, lifting up the hat, just to show his lips and kisses him. "I thought you left." She pulls back and Sean slowly pulls the mask away and stares at her nervously.

"Emma. I."

"Oh my god. Sean! I'm so sorry. I thought you were peter... He has your costume…" she turns away.

"It's ok. It's ok. Calm down." He says smiling. She looks at him and says, " Your costume is…"

"Not as great as yours." He says smiling. Emma, embarrassed, blushes and says "Funny…I, uh. I wanted to go all out. Be someone, not me." She says.

"Why? You is good. I mean. Who you are is great enough." He says stepping close to her.

"So, what are you looking for?" "Manny told me…never mind. It doesn't matter." Says Sean realizing Manny lied.

"I thought you were Peter."

"Yeah…"

"I'm glad you're not Peter." Emma says after swallowing and looking to the side. Sean pulls a stray hair out of her face. "I'm glad you're you." he says. There is a silent moment, but then Sean takes her hand, and she sighs. He brings from her side, to his lips and kisses each finger, gently. He holds it. Emma takes off his jacket and lets it fall. She steps closer to Sean and all thoughts of Peter are gone. She takes in his scents, putting the side of her face next to the side of his, standing on her tippy toes. She sighs and wipers "I still want you." Sean looks at her and kisses her roughly, rubbing her shoulders. Emma knocks off her bunny ears and walks Sean to the door and pins him there. The kiss intensifies and Sean starts to unzip Emma's costume until they hear a voice.

"OH! OK! EL.LIE! I WONDER WHERE SEAN IS!" yells Manny. Emma and Sean break apart and star at each other for a moment.

"WELL, HERE WE ARE!" Manny yells to Ellie as they near the door. "ABOUT TO OPEN THE DOOR TO Spinner's room."

"Why are talking so loud, Manny?"Ask Ellie confused.

"Oh, um, well, I-"starts Manny.

Ellie opens the door to see Emma leaning on Spinner's knight stand and Sean leaning next ton the wall going through some CDs. Ellie looks at their surprised and flushed faces.

"What's going on?" asks Ellie.

"Um," starts Emma.

"We were just talking," says Sean. Ellie swallows, looking down. "I thought you were looking for CDs…with Spinner."

"Um, we were. Spin just left. And we were just…"

"Talking?" ask Elli.

"Isn't that what they just said?" says Many. "Um. Emma."

"Yeah, Manny?"

"JT is ready to leave is like 2 o clock."

"Oh, sure." Says Emma silently and she walks over toward Manny after glancing nervously at Sean. Ellie sees this and looks down, upset.

"Bye Sean." Whispers Emma.

"Yeah. Bye Sean. And Ellie." Says Manny, smirking. The two bff's leaves.

"So," says Sean after coughing. "Ready to go?" he asks, clasping his hand together. Ellie, still looking down, upset, looks up abruptly and says"Yeah, Sure. I uh, have to find my purse. I'll meet you out there."

Sean passes her and Ellie notices his jacket are buttoned up un evenly. She sighs, sadly and looks down.

**With this broken heart I can't survive  
I need you in my life,  
It would kill me if you were to leave  
(if you were to leave baba**)

The next day, Emma wakes up to see happy go lucky Manny staring down at her.

"What?" she asks yarning.

"Don't 'what' me Nelson." She says pulling her up. "Something happened between you and Sean and I want to know what."

"What? Manny. Nothing happened." She says, sitting pretzels style and clasping her hands together. Manny just stares at her. And blinks twice.

"Ok!… We kissed. And I mean really kissed! Like major Emma plus Sean, hot, flushy face make out."  
Manny mouth pops open and she is speechless…For about a millisecond. Then she bursts out laughing. "Oh my gawd! Em, you are my life savior! This means there really is hope for true love."

"No. No, Manny. I'm not back with Sean. That was a mistake. A big huge mistake… We almost went all the way…"

Manny just stares, poking her tongue to the side of her mouth smiling.

"stop it Manny. This isn't going to be easy. Do I tell Peter?"

"No! Don't tell him. Peter will go to Sean and Sean will kill him…Hey that's not a bad idea. Tell him."

"No. You were right. I can't tell Peter. If Sean kills Peter, I'll never get to talk to him…as friends."

"Sure. Whatever. Ok! I got's to go. I'm meeting Craig. He's back in town and he's taking me to Brunch."

"OK, ok. Tell Craig I said hi, eh."

"Will do." Says Manny getting up and leaving.

The next day at school, Sean ran into Emma in Biology.

"Uh, hi." Sean says, smiling.

"Hi, uh, we need to talk." Says Emma.

"Yeah, I know." Then the teacher comes in.

"Come over, after school. Jay's spending the night at some girl's house." Says Sean.

"Uh…sure." Emma says and sits across the room from him.

Emma rings the doorbell and Sean opens the door.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi…you gonna let me in?" she says.

"Oh! Sure, come in." he says, stepping aside. Emma squeezes through, but not before Sean gets a whiff of her hair sent.

"Vanilla." Sean whispers.

"What?" asks Emma confused.

"Your hair." He says walking closer. "Vanilla. Missed that smell." Emma looks down. "I can't…I'm with Peter."

"Yeah. I know. I'm with Ellie."

They both get quiet and look down.

"I really shouldn't be here/" says Emma as she moves to leave, but Sean stops her. He grabs her arm and says "No…I don't want you o." Emma looks down at his hand and hold it. He brings it to her side. He holds her waist and gets closer to her. She puts her arms around his neck. He brings his face next to hers and breaths her in. Then he goes to the other side. They breath each other in and Emma brings her lips to his. They kiss softly. Sean leads her to the chair and lays her to his couch bed and he lays her down. They continue to kiss…

Sean wakes up and Emma is laying in his arms. He smiles at her sleeping form. He kisses her cheek and brush the hair out of her face. She then opens her eyes and shifts to him. He smiles at her and she smiles back, until she gets her sense back. She looks nervous.

"What? " asks Sean.

"What time is it?" she asks.  
"Um, ten."

"What? Oh no." she says, getting up with the sheet wrapped around her.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom's gonna kill me." She says getting dressed.

"What? Oh, wow. Say you were at…Darcy's house…"

"Right. Then she'd kill me for not calling, still…" she sighs and turns away. "I can't even look at you." She says sadly. Sean frowns and looks straight at her, getting dressed.

"Why?"

"I cheated on Peter! With you…I slept with you. Oh my gawd! What's wrong with me? I hate myself so much…" she says. Sean comes up to her and rubs her shoulder. "Because… I needed it too…" she says. She looks up at Sean and he gives her a peck on the lips. She frowns. "Never again. Ok?" she says sadly, looking down. Sean is quiet for a while, sniffs (like he did in Anywhere I Lay My Head, when Ellie Ellie rejected his offer) and drops his head, nodding. "Never again." He turns away. Emma goes to put a hand on his shoulder, but thinks better of it and just leaves, walking out of the house.

Emma climbs in her house through the window. She almost trips but stays standing.

"Wow. I thought your sneaking out days were over." Says Manny who is sitting at their desk table. "Where have you been The Ravine? With Jay?"

"What? No! I haven't even talked to Jay since…"

"Sean came back, which by the way wasn't that long ago."

"Manny. I wasn't with Jay Or at the Ravine…I was with Sean." Manny face drops. "What? All night, basically. You were with Sean? Peter, maybe, but- Sean is with Ellie."

"And I'm still with Peter. I know." She says as she buries her eyes in her hands.

"Did you have sex with Sean?" asks Manny as she gets up and walks toward her. Emma lets one eye she and squeaks "Yes." Manny's mouth goes wide. She turns around, shaking her head. "Oh my gawd, oh my gawd. OH MY GAWD "

"Manny! sh! Ok!" says Emma.

"Don't. You shush. Me!" she says, turning around to Emma and pointing her finger at her. "You and Sean had sex." She whispers. "That's big!."

"hey you were on the Sean Emma bandwagon just yesterday."

"Yeah. Still am, but. He's still with Ellie and you are still with Peter. Unless. Are you going to dump Peter for Sean?"

"No, it was a one time thing, never again. An accident." She assured her. Manny shakes her head.

"Em…More drama. You don't need any more stress. Not after last year."

"Just tell me I'm covered."

"Yeah…you are. But…Em. Tell me you are not going to let this stress you too much."

"I won't. I promise."

The next day at the Dot, Ellie and Sean were at the bar, eating coffee cakes and drinking cappuccinos. They are talking to Spinner. Then Emma and Manny walk in and Spinner waves them over. Emma and Manny look at each other worried as they see Sean. They nervously walk to Spinner. Manny is beside Sean, instead of Emma. "Hey Spin/" says Manny.

'Hey, Manny. Emma, hi." He says back.

"Hey." She smiled. Manny looks at Sean and Elli awkwardly and says " Hey you two. How's it going?"

"Um…good." Says Sean.

"Hey Manny…Emma." Says Ellie. Emma, who was looking straight ahead, uncomfortable, comes back to reality abruptly. She looks at them, confused, and then says "Oh! Um, hey." She says as she looks over to Sean and nervously looks down. Manny, who is watching everyone closely, breaths in with her hand clasped on the table and says "So! Spinner, um, can we um, get two diet cokes and some fries." She swallows and nods. 'All this sexual tension is killing me.' Manny thinks to her self. "So." She says as she roughly shakes Emma and Sean's arm. "How's life, eh?" she says enthusiastically. Sean just straightens up and grunts. Emma just sits up and smiles at her best friend. She was so glad to have a friend like Manny, who always tried to make the best of every situation.

"Life has been great.' Says Ellie as she takes Sean's hand. Emma looks down, as Sean gets uncomfortable. Ellie kisses him, but he pulls away after three seconds, saying "Oh, is that our burgers?" to spinner as he brings over their burgers. "Thanks, man. Been starving." he says as he takes his burger. Ellie looks at him, pissed and confused. She sits back, looks to the side then back at her food and sighs.

**Oh, look what you've done it's like a disease I'm dying from a broken heart help me  
Oooh look what you've done your the remedy  
I'm dying from a broken heart  
**

Emma and Manny are walking through the halls of Degrassi.

"Ok, so you have four classes with him. Big whoop." Says Manny about Sean.

"That IS a big whoop. A very big whoop too. How do I face him? What if we have a project together? What if he breaks up with Ellie because of me?" says Emma.

"So what? Well, at least then you two can be together."

"I'm with Peter, Manny. And I'm not a home wrecker."

"Oh my gawd. Emma. You don't love Peter!"

"Who said I didn't?"

"Your eyes did. And plus every time you're around Sean…your eyes light up."

"Manny, stop it. I don't even know how this all happened."

"How all what happened?" says Peter from behind her. Emma stops and looks at him. "Uh, nothing. I just can't believe how I fell for you." She says as she kisses him passionately. She lets go of him and smiles at Manny, showing her dedication to her guy. Manny rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Emma looks over Manny's head to see Sean looking at her. Emma suddenly looks down and to the side and sighs.

**I'm loosing time I need you here (with me)**

**Don't walk away baby please help me**

**I'm begging I'm on bending knees**

**Won't somebody come and rescue me**

**Later in class, Emma sits next to Sean in the back of the room. Manny was not in class, much to Sean's delight. She had been living him the 'ooo, I know what you did last night' glare for the past two days. She clears her throat. "Sooo.Umm…" she starts, awkwardly. **

**Sean looks at her, confused. "So?"**

"**Sean. I…" she looks at him, with serious Emma eyes. "I…I wanna be with you. Not Peter. I'm gonna break up with him…"**

**Sean smiles and tries to take her hand in his but she moves it. "Not yet. I have to break up with Peter first." She explains. "..And that means…You can't be with Ellie.Ok?"**

**Sean smiles and nods. "Of course, em. I'd do anything for you…"**

**Later that night Sean and Ellie are at a party hosted by Heather Sinclare.**

"**I keep coming to these high school parties, I'm going to be classified as a college loser." Says Ellie as they walk in the house party. Sean smiles nervously thinks to himself "well this might be your last high school party.'**

"**Um, Ellie, can we go in one of the back rooms."**

"**Sean, I'm not having sex in the back room of some high school party." Says Ellie, jumping to conclusions.**

"**No, I wanna talk to you."**

"**Oh…Ok…"**

**I'm pleading I'm on bending knees**

**I can't make it without you next to me**

**Will somebody come and save me**

**Will somebody come and set me free.**

**Sean and Ellie got to the back room. He sits down and takes her hand.**

**Meanwhile, guess who's just arriving to the party. None other than the infamous Emma and Manny!**

"**Wow. Who woulda guessed heather could actually throw a remotely decent party?" says Manny.**

"**I sure didn't." says Emma.**

"**Em. Are you still bummed about Sean?"**

"**No, Actually pretty much the opposite. I broke up with Peter. And he's gonna break up with Ellie. Your pep talk helped. We're going to be together. Finally." Emma smiles at the thought of being with Sean.**

**Ellie sat in the back room of Heather's house uncomfortably nervous. She was getting sick of going to these high school parties. The college frat parties were way better. She just had a bad feeling about being back here. Like Sean wasn't telling her something. She also hated how close Sean was with Emma. HE said they were best friends, but who is best friends with their ex. Who is friends with their ex. Well Ash was friends with Jimmy when they broke up. And look how they ended up. Together. Again. She knew that Sean had feelings for Emma. She just really didn't want her heart to break. Ellie turned to Sean and said "So, what do you want to talk about?"**

"**Um," said Sean, nervously. "I think that we…"**

**  
Ooh (OoOoh)  
Look what you've done  
(what you've done)  
A remedy  
(ooh I need you baby)  
(come in save me im dyin from this broken heart)  
I'm dying  
**

**Ellie could feel what was coming. The break up. She wasn't dumb. She really wasn't. She just loved Sean and wanted him to love her back. She didn't want to let him go, so she did the only thing she could think of. "Sean1" she said. "You know what that shirt is really hot." She kissed his neck. "IS it new?" she said**

"**Um, yeah, but."**

**Ellie cut him off by leaning in to kiss him just as Emma walked through the door. They pulled apart to see a shocked looking Emma.**

"**What's going on?" she asked.**

"**I'm kissing my boyfriend. Got a problem with that?" says Ellie.**

**Emma looks from Ellie to Sean, hurt. She shakes her head, confused. "Oh, um,um, Sorry." She says with a confused face. Ellie gives her a glare. Emma looks at Sean, hurt then whispers "Bye.." **

"**Emma, wait!" calls Sean, but Emma doesn't listen.**

**She runs out of the room in a fit. She closes the door behind her and leans on the door for a minute. She covers her mouth with her hand and sniffs, then walks away, while holding back tears. She goes past Manny. Manny sees her face and goes up to her. "Baby, what's wrong?" says Manny.**

**Emma sniffs. "Nothing. It's just. Sean's not who I thought he was.." Emma gets her jacket off a nearby table and walks outside. Manny follows her.**

**Meanwhile Ellie is sitting with Sean, with a sad face. They are both quiet.**

"**Well." Says Ellie. "Aren't you going to go after her?"**

"**What?" asks Sean**

"**Sean, don't give me so little credit that you think I don't know." She says sadly.**

"**Know what?"**

"**Sean!" she yells out of frustration. "I know. YOU LOVE HER…"**

"**Ellie, I…"**

"**You can't love me. You never could…Not like you love her…"**

**Sean looks at her. This heart broken girl he cheated on yet cared about… He really didn't want to hurt her, but she was right. She wasn't dumb. Sean really looks at her, and says, sincerely. "Thank you.."**

**I'm loosing time I need you here don't walk away baby won't you please help me  
Because I'm begging I'm on bending knees won't somebody...  
**

**Sean runs out the door and into the party. He can't find her anywhere. He runs into Jimmy who is talking to Ashley.**

"**Hey guys, have you seen Emma?"**

"**Emma? Aren't you kind of dating my best friend?" says Ashley.**

"**Um, well, that's a long story. Look. I really need to talk to her. She's got the wrong idea about something."**

"**Well, I saw her and Manny got out a few minutes ago." Says Jimmy.**

"**Thanks!" Sean yells as he runs out the door.**

"**Ellie just better not be crying Cameron!" yells Ashley after him. Sean ignores her and runs down the porch to see Emma getting in a cab. He yells her name, but she doesn't answer. Manny waves her off in the cab. Sean reaches them just as Emma's cab is driving off.**

"**Emma!" Sean yells.**

"**What do you want from her Sean? You have Ellie." Says Manny.**

"**I want her." He says.**

"**What about your girlfriend?"**

"**I don't have a girlfriend." He says.**

"**You mean?"**

"**I broke up with Ellie."**

"**For Emma?"**

"**Of course. Where is she going?"**

"**Home. I'm about to head over to Craig's. She wanted to be alone."**

"**I have to talk to her." He says as he head off. Manny grabs his arm and pulls him back. "Not tonight. She needs to cool down. She's heartbroken."**

"**Look Manny. I love Emma nelson. And I have to get to her before she forgets about me." And then Sean runs off. Manny watches him go and says silently and shakes her head "She's not going to forget you."**

**Sean rushed to Emma's house, driving in his car. He got to Emma's house and stepped up to the front door. The Nelson's cars weren't there. So he figured Snake and Spike were out. He knocked on the door twice. No answer. Then, two times harder. "Alright ok, hold on!" he heard Emma yell. She looked out the peep whole and saw who it was. 'Oh boy', she thought to herself. "GO away!" she yelled at him, from behind the door.**

"**I'm not leaving!" he yelled back. "We need to talk."**

"**You and I have nothing to talk about. Just...Leave me alone…Please…." She said as she sank to the floor."**

"**I'll stay here till morning if I have to." He yelled back. Emma waited a bit. But when she did not hear him move to leave, she let out a rough breath and sighed. She stood up and opened the door to see a tired looking Sean. Emma leaned on the door and looked at Sean. She looked warn out. She was in her pajamas. She had on pink flannel pajamas bottoms and pink tank top. She wore her pink care bear slippers too. her hair looked damp and her eyes were red.**

"**What do you want Sean?" Emma said.**

"**I want you." He said, breathly.**

"**No, No, you don't." She said, shaking her head. 'You wanted me when I was with Peter. Now that I'm not with him, all you can think about is Ellie. I gave myself to you, but you spat on me. You chose Ellie Nash! You want the chase Sean. That's all." Emma turned to walk back in her house, only to be stopped by Sean's hand grabbing hers. He turned her around and kissed her softly. **

"**I want you. I dumped Ellie. What you walked in on? I don't know, she was trying to kiss me, but. I didn't want to kiss her. I was just about to break up with her when you walked in."**

**Emma got quiet and looked at him, searching her eyes for the truth. When she found it, she smiled. "So…" she said looking to the side. "I win." She says softly.**

"**No," says Sean as he takes her hand. "I win." He says sincerely, looking into her eyes. Emma smiles and leans in and kisses him. They kiss so passionately, that they would give Manny and Craig a run for their money. Sean and Emma pull apart for air. Emma smiles at him and says "Lets go inside…" They go inside and shut the door.**

**THE END**


End file.
